As Life Went On
by tomyfavoriteliar
Summary: Sequeal to 'I wasn't suppose to love you'
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, Jude. Just breathe." Saide said in a soothing way.

"Breathe? How can I breathe? I'm on cloud 9, and 10, and 11, and-" Jude said fastly.

"Okay, okay." Sadie cut her off.

"Well, It is your wedding day. My little sis is growing up." Sadie held back a few tears.

"Okay, shut up. You'll get me emotional." Jude hugged her sister.

"No, no. No crying in your make-up." Sadie laughed.

"I'll have a hard time not doing that in the ceremony." Jude confessed.

"No matter what, you'll always be my little sister." Sadie smiled and hugged Jude again.

"No matter what." Jude replied.

The door opened.

"Jude. You look amazing. It's time." Stuart said when he walked inside.

"Are you ready?" Sadie asked with an excited smile.

"I've been ready since the day I laid eyes on him." Jude admitted.

"Then let's go." Sadie smiled.

* * *

Jude watched as Kwest walked down the aisle with Sadie on his arm, then Speiderman with Hannah, Tommy's sister, on his arm, then Jamie with Kat on his arm.

She was surprised when Kat and Jamie agreed to be in the wedding, but she always never the would be, ever since she was 10.

Then it was her turn.

The organ played and Jude held tight to her father.

"I love you, Jude. And you'll always be my little girl." Stuart whispered before they enter.

"I love you too. But, don't get all sappy with me." Jude urged then laughed lightly.

The walked down the aisle.

When Jude laid eyes on Tommy, her heart almost stopped.

Kwest tapped Tommy on the shoulder.

"Pick your jaw up off the floor, man." Kwest joked.

Tommy smiled, knowing exactly what night he had previously said that.

The night that he knew this day would come.

Stuart held onto Jude's hands.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The minister started.

No one spoke, and it was time.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.  
Through marriage, Thomas Andrew DuTois and Judith Marie Harrison make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Thomas Andrew DuTois and Judith Marie Harrison will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other. We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Thomas Andrew DuTois and Judith Marie Harrison. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds. Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

"I do." Stuart spoke softly.

Stuart slowly let go of Jude's hands and gave them to Tommy.

"Take care of my daughter, Tom." Stuart whisper.

"I swear I will." Tommy whispered back.

Jude took Tommy's hands and held tight.

"Nervous, Harrison?" Tommy whispered looking down at her white knuckles.

"Nothing's ever felt so right." Jude smiled.

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives. By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Thomas Andrew DuTois and Judith Marie Harrison from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness. This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you. Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been escribed as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last." The minister spoke on.

"Do you Thomas Andrew DuTois take Judith Marie Harrison to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked.

"I do." Tommy smiled at Jude, holding back a tear.

"Do you Judith Marie Harrison take Thomas Andrew DuTois to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked.

"I do." Jude teared up.

"What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?" The Minister asked.

Kwest handed the minister the rings.

"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts." The minister handed Tommy Jude's ring.

"Thomas, in placing this ring on Judith's finger, repeat after me: Judith, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward."

"Judith, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward." Tommy said with a lightness in his voice.

"And I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity. " The minister said.

"And I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity. " Tommy repeated, looking into Jude's eyes.

"And with this ring, I thee wed." The minister ended.

"And with this ring, I thee wed." Tommy slipped the ring on Jude's hand.

Jude wiped away her fallen tears.

The minister handed Jude Tommy's ring.

"Judith, in placing this ring on Thomas' finger, repeat after me: Thomas, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward."

"Thomas, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward." Jude smiled.

"And I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity." The minister said.

"And I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity." Jude repeated wiping away more tears.

"And with this ring, I thee wed."

"And with this ring, I thee wed." Jude ended and placed the ring on Tommy's finger.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness. In as much as Thomas Andrew and Judith Marie have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined. You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend. What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder. And so, by the power vested in me by the Providence of Ontario and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride." The minister ended.

Tommy smiled and kissed Jude and held her as everyone clapped.

"I love you so much." Tommy said, wiping away his tears.

"I love you too." Jude replied and broke their hug, and looked straight into his eyes.

"This is the best day of my life." Jude smiled.

Everyone wiped away a few tears and Jude and Tommy walked down the aisle.

"May I introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Andrew DuTois." The minister ended.

Jude glowed and Tommy smiled brighter than he never had as they went back down the aisle.

Mr. and Mrs.DuTois.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey everyone." Jude got on the small stage.

People clapped when they saw her.

"Most people don't sing at their own weddings." She giggled a little.

"Most people don't sing in a dress like this." Jude pulled up her long, white dress.

People in the audience laughed.

"But I had to make a special exeption. Hit it Speid!" Jude looked back and Speid started to play a melody on the piano.

Jude grabbed her guitar and joined along.

_"Never before has it been so pure._

_Never before could someone lure,_

_Me in, just like you did._

_The funny thing is,_

_You're the only one that counts._

_You're the one I'm all about._

_I'll hold your hand all the way to the other side._

_Today, I'm all dressed in white._

_And we've said all the lines._

_Offically it's true._

_Because there's no one else but you._

_This is more than love._

_We're happier than are in the movies._

_When we wrap up in our hugs,_

_My heart beats as anything but smootly._

_Today, I'm all dressed in white._

_And we've said all the lines._

_Offically it's true._

_Because there's no one else but you._

_I rather lay in bed with you all day,_

_Than anything else in this world._

_If I had a choice today,_

_To let you go or to die._

_I'd have to end it all tonight._

_Today, I'm all dressed in white._

_And we've said all the lines._

_Offically it's true._

_Because there's no one else but you._

_Today, I'm all dressed in white._

_And we've said all the lines._

_Offically it's true._

_Because there's no one else but you._

_Today, I'm all dressed in white._

_And we've said all the lines._

_So offically it's true._

_Because there's no one else but you."_

Tommy's eyes eyes had been locked on hers the whole time.

Jude smiled and bowed as the audience cheered and then walked off the stage.

Tommy walked quickly over to help her down.

He hugged her tight.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"You could go sing me 'Pick up the pieces'." Jude smiled.

"I've got something better in mind." Tommy smiled.

Tommy grinned and walked on stage.

"This song that I'm gonna sing is taking it way back to the beginning. It's not exactly a love song. But it means more than anyone could ever know. And it's what we've overcome."

Jude looked at him with curiousity.

"This is a song that- Jude wrote. And some of you might know what it stands for." Tommy smiled and the band kicked it.

_"You never lied to me not once,  
Its not your fault that I cant trust,  
Its in my past, its in my path and I can't go there,  
Making a mess out of this game,  
To see it all go up in flames,  
So tired of being ruthless and wreckless.__Time to be your only one,  
To almost be you're way too young,  
Time to crash into the sun.  
Time to be your 21,  
Time to dream that love will last.  
Time to drive my car too fast.  
Time to walk before I run,  
Time to be your 21."_

Time to be your only one,  
To almost be you're way too young,  
Time to crash into the sun,  
Time to be your 21,  
Time to dream that love will last,  
Time to drive my car too fast,  
Time to walk before I run,  
Time to be,  
Ohh time to be your 21.

I don't believe in love and I,  
I pull it to the wall,  
I tasted sweetness there to laugh so hard as it falls,  
And I could push you there if you don't stop me,  
Push you there if you don't stop me,  
Please stop me.

Time to be your only one.  
To almost be you're way too young,  
Time to crash into the sun.  
Time to be your 21.  
Time to dream that love will last.  
Time to drive my car too fast.  
Time to walk before I run.  
Time to be.  
Ohh time to be your 21.

Its gut wrenching sometimes,  
Its life threatening sometimes,  
Seems like nothing can wash it all away.

Time to be your only one,  
To almost be you're way too young,  
Time to crash into the sun.  
Time to be your 21,  
Time to dream that love will last.  
Time to drive my car too fast.  
Time to walk before I run,  
Time to be your 21.

Jude looked at him, teary eyed.

She never would have believed, he would have thought so hard about it.

And it meant more than a love song.

Tommy hopped off stage.

Jude met him quickly and kissed him.

"You're amazing. How could you think of something like that?" Jude asked.

"Because I'm amazing." Tommy laughed.

"True." Jude smiled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

"A toast to the bride and groom." Kwest lightly hit his fork against his champange glass.

Every picked up their glasses.

"To Jude and Tommy. These two have been unseperable since the beginning. And through it all they never lost their passion. May they have a long and happy future together. To Jude and Tommy!" Kwest raised his glass, as did everyone.

Jude smiled and sipped the champange.

"Only 3 more hours and you and me are on a plane to the Bahamas." Jude whispered in Tommy's ear.

"I can't wait. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Mrs.DuTois." Tommy kissed her cheek.

"And I can't wait to spend mine with you either, Mr. Jude." Jude giggled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Jude and smiled held hands and laughed as everyone threw rice at them as they left.

They hopped in the limo and waved goodbye to everyone.

Tommy kissed her passionatly.

"Happy Wedding Day." She smiled.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm sorry about the typo with Tommy's last name in the previous chapter. It's all fixed. And I apologize about the sucky song writing. It was rushed together earlier. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**2 Years Later.**

"Happy 2 years, baby." Jude clicked her wine glass with Tom's.

He leaned over the table and kissed her.

He had the perfect life, with the perfect wife, in a private house 15 minutes away from the city.

Everything had just, worked out.

Worked out the way they wanted it to.

And Tommy knew, as long as she was in his life, nothing else mattered.

They could be poor, living in a shack, with no money or careers,

And he'd love her just the same.

* * *

"I'm so sick." Jude lay on the couch.

"You've been working yourself to the bone, babe. A good artist needs a break here and there. But you've been at it since you were 15. 8 years."

"It's my life. 8 years. Can't stop now." Jude smiled.

"Your life, huh?" Tommy asked smiling.

"Exactly. You're my inspiration which is in my music which is my life. You." She smiled, leaving him slightly confused.

"I'll just think that's a good thing." Tommy smiled and kissed her softly.

It was the kind of thing he treasured, those soft meaningful kisses, the ones he knew he'd recieve for the rest of his life.

"Why would I be so stressed that I'd be sick?" Jude asked.

"Well... I guess running your own studio can be pretty hectic." Tommy mocked her a bit.

"Oh shut up." Jude smiled.

"The funny thing is, I'm not stressed... And the thing is, I'm... 2 weeks late." Jude smiled.

"Really?" Tommy smiled back.

Jude nodded and he hugged her.

"Well. We know the drill by now." Tommy got up.

They had been trying for almost a year and a half. Having a little rockstar would complete everything.

Jude grabbed a test from under the sink.

Maybe. Finally. They would get lucky.

Tommy waited patiently outside the door.

Jude came out, a shocked expression on her face.

"Tommy..."

* * *

**Author's note: I'm backkkk. . Well. I'm starting something new. Because I want all my readers, who I adore, to have a part in the story. Everytime there's a cliff hanger that I would like an opinon or vote on, I'll put 3 stars at the end of the chapter. And now. You decide. Is Jude pregnant or not? Majority rules.**

**Love,**

**tomyfavoriteliar.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Jude! This is wonderful!" Sadie cried over the phone.

"I know! I can't believe it. I'm gonna be a mother. Scary, huh?" Jude snickered.

"It's all worth it. Trust me, Jude. It changes you for the better. I couldn't imagine thinks without Chadley. And it only made me and Kwest stronger. I know it'll be the same with you and Tommy."

"Really? I couldn't understand being any closer to Tommy than I am now."

"It's about sharing something so special."

"I'm so excited." Jude said happily.

"Me too, me too! But, I'll let you go so you can call everyone else.

"Okay. I love you, Sadie."

"I love you too."

* * *

After a stretch of long dramatic phone calls, it was almost 11 o'clock.

Jude cuddled into Tommy's chest.

"Promise you'll still love me like this after everything?" Jude asked.

"Promise."

"What about when I get fat and have a wide vagina?" Jude held in her laugh.

Tommy put on a weird face.

"Please don't." He laughed.

"Gonna love me forever, Thomas DuTois?" Jude asked quietly her arms around him.

"Until the end of time." Tommy smiled, kissed her gently and turned out the lights, getting ready to celebrate the day they had just lived.

* * *

Tommy held her hand in his.

His palm sweating slightly.

Now was it.

Here it was.

Now or maybe never.

"Hello Jude and Tommy. Come on in." The doctor called.

Later on.

"Congratulations. You're pregnant."

Jude and Tommy hugged each other tightly...

The rest of their lifes started there.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm sorry it's so short and has taken so long. I've been so busy with the new school year. Things definatly not the easiest they've ever been. But, I'm fine with that. Please Read and Review.**

**3Jill**


	5. Chapter 5

Here it was. Ultrasound time.

Jude chinged as the jelly touched her skin.

"Ah. Cold." Jude squeezed Tommy's hand.

"Are you ready?" The tech asked.

"Yes." Jude smiled at her husband.

"Okay. I see a heart beat." Jude opened her mouth wide in an excited way.

"Wait a moment..." The tech moved the part of the machine in her hand.

"I see two heart beats." The nurse said, stunned.

"3,4,5,6,7."

"7. I see 7 heart beats."

"What?" Tommy asked, picking his jaw up off the floor.

"7 children. 7 babies."

"What?" Jude out her hand over her mouth.

"You can reduce, if you wish." The tech finally said after a long pause.

"No. I would ever do that. We purposfully tried to have a child." Jude nodded.

"It's our blessing." Jude leaned into Tommy.

"A blessing? Jude! You don't know what we're getting into."

"You got into it when you married me."

"7 babies. Jude, we just can't do that."

"Yes. We can." She insisted.

"You are a little person. Imagine 7 babies ready to be born in your uterus. You'll never be the same."

"I don't care, Tommy! These are our children! We have to protect them. I am completely against abortion or anything close to it. You don't think I'm scared? I'm fucking terrified. I really wanna just lay down and process this all. But, I can't. It's happening. And it's going to happen. I can do this. We can do this. And we'll survive."

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked, letting go of her hand.

"Yes... I'm sure."

"Okay... Let's die young." Tommy sighed and looked away.

"Can we have a moment, please?" Jude asked the staff.

They walked out silently.

Jude sat up and looked at Tommy without a word.

Tommy looked down.

"Jude. Think about this. Think. This could kill you. We could have children with problems. We could have mentally disabled kids. Do you want that? I can't risk loosing you. I wont let you risk yourself. No way." Tommy finally looked up.

"Scared, Quincy?"

"Terrified."

"I wanna do this. This happened for a reason. It's only going to make us stronger." Jude softened her tone and and sighed, putting her forehead against Tommy's.

"And, imagine the inspiration." Jude said softly leabing her cheek against Tommy's.

"You're my inspiration, wife." Tommy smiled.

Jude laughed. He had been calling her wife for a couple of months now.

"I love you, baby." Tommy grabbed her hand and rested it upon his face.

"I love you too." Jude smiled and kissed him softly.

"Let's have 7 kids."


	6. Chapter 6

Jude woke up in a sweat.

Tommy, who was sitting up in bed, looked into her eyes.

"Why are you up?" Jude asked.

"Because you kicked me in the balls in my sleep."

"Are you serious!? I'm so sorry," Jude held back a laugh with her sincerity.

"It's okay," Tommy chuckled, "What were you dreaming about?" He wiped her forehead.

"I had a dream we were gonna have 7 babys."

Tommy turned a light shade of green.

"It was just a dream," Tommy patted her hand.

"I know it," Jude rubbed her stomach.

"I wonder how many it is," Jude said quietly, glancing over at the clock.

4 a.m.

"One." Tommy answered.

"I dunno. It feels like more."

"Feels?"

"Yeah. Like, in my gut."

Tommy laughed, "That's the morning sickness.'

"Shut up," Jude hit him lightly then yawned.

"Let's get back to sleep." Tommy put his around around Jude's shoulders, laying her back down and then gathered her into his arms.

Jude smiled and fell into him, drifting back into sleep.

* * *

"Congrats. You're 100% pregnant." The doctor smiled at Jude.

"Well... It's better than being 20% pregnant." Tommy whispered in Jude's ear.

Jude shoved him lightly and laughed.

"It's so surreal." Jude said aloud.

"That it is." The doctor gave a friendly smile.

"Tommy..." Jude's breath caught in her throat.

"What is it?" Tommy asked.

"Are- Are- you sure?" Jude asked, slightly shaking.

"About what?"

"This. Can we do it?" Jude asked.

"Of course we can." Tommy smiled and grabbed Jude's hand looking at the screen that shown a picture of what they had always waited for.

And then Jude had no fear...

And the 9 months passed in a breeze.


End file.
